


Take Me Home

by MeganBStrange



Series: A Bad Man's Second Chance [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ego's List of Children, Feels, Fluff, Parent Yondu Udonta, So many OCs, Work In Progress, Yondad, Yondu is best trash space dad, galaxies most tryingest dad, marvel comics alien races, oc kids backstories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBStrange/pseuds/MeganBStrange
Summary: Ego had more children than just Peter...  With his second chance Yondu's gonna see to it that Ego never sees of any of them.Here's what that looks like from the kids perspective.





	Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of my fan fiction Highway to Hell. Without your lovely comments I would not have gotten nearly as far into this fan fiction as I have, or have nearly as much motivation and determination to complete this self indulgent story of mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> But first, I promised to post a list of all the kids Yondu has been picking up!

 

~~Ego's List~~ Yondu's List of kids that are more trouble than they are worth

 

   

 

Without further ado, here is the list.

 

  1. Kraglin Obfonteri - Xandarian approximately 13-14 years old



Y’all know what he looks like, just think younger. Lankier, boney knees, big ears and teeth. 

(Special Note: NOT Ego’s kid, but definitely Yondu’s). Designated Big Brother 

 

  1. Willit Zabron -  Xartan. Approximately 13 years old. 



Default Appearance is a rusty orange skin, black hair and dark eyes. A shapeshifters that can metamorphose into any other kind of living being, taking on that beings physiology and any superhumanoid powers.

Mother’s name was Ulloria Zabron. Died of sickness in the desert when Willit was 10.

 

  1. H’ekk Abah - Shi’ar Aerie. Approximately 9 years old. 



Birdlike, with a feathery mane of black feathers, white eyes without pupils, and long tattoo like marks that run down from his eyes on his cheeks. Sharp birdlike features and talon like fingers. Raised to be militaristic and aggressive. 

Mother’s name was T’rahna Abah. Abandoned H’ekk to the empire to raise when he was born. 

 

  1. Anushka - Mephitisoid. Approximately 6 years old. 



Essentially a skunk-person, she has retractable claws, pointed ears and a black and white fuzzy tail. She has fluff that covers her whole body, Black on her sides, and white over her middle, head arms and feet. She possesses night vision, acute senses. her race communicates primarily through pheromones. 

Mothers spoken name was Shoshanna. Left Anushka with family matriarch to be raised.  

 

  1. Nettel- Cotati variant that is my own creation. Approximately 2 years old. 



Think groot only a cactus. Incapable of speech she communicates via Telepathy that will improve as she ages. She does have a venus-flytrap like mouth. Green with cactus like prickles that she can control to defend herself if necessary. She has yellow spiney ‘fronds’ that look like yellow dreadlocks on her head, which will occasionally flower when she reaches maturity. Her eyes are completely red without pupils, her hands are two fingered with one thumb and feet that end in stumps, and has no visible nose or ears. She is an adorable muppet and i love her. 

Her mother was nameless and eventually rooted and dried up before Nettel sprouted. 

 

  1. Brother T’rll - Deonist. Approximately 15 years old. 



Like an extremely thin human with bone white skin and dark maroon hair. He is highly intelligent, but not especially strong and physically delicate. His race has been influenced by Celestials in the past, resulting in their high tech advancement and fanatical religious worship of them as gods.

Mother was Y’mlla died in childbirth. T’rll was raised by the temple due to his godly sire. 

 

7&8\. The Ya Ya Twins-  Original race of Shanians. Approximately 11 years old. 

Yamakel and Yadiva possess four arms, black-blue skin with black braided hair and dark eyes. They are highly influenced appearance wise by the Hindu religious figure of Vishnu for inspiration.

Mother’s name was Kamakshi Bharata of her father’s house. YaYa twins were raised by Bharata.

(Special Note: Yamakel is nicknamed Mike. Yadiva is nicknamed Diva)

 

 

  1. Einar Whoreson- Jotunheim Frost Giant. Approximately 15-16 years old.



Think everything opposite of Loki. Einar is very much a frost giant in appearance, and because frost giants are extremely long lived and slow to mature, Einar is in the position of being older than near everyone on the ship, while still being in his early teens for the next few hundred years. Notable features, other than being tall and blue, are that he is heavily scarred and currently missing his left leg. He'll be all right now, and later he'll get a cool prosthetic.  

  
Mother’s name was Ragna, and had been betrothed to an neighboring tribe leader’s son to end a war and unify the two into greater strength. Breaking her vows and running off with Ego saw that the blood war continued and her tribe considered honor-less. She and her son were shunned and she eventually died of an infection to wounds sustained hunting for food.  

 

 

*That’s it for now. This will be edited and added on to as the story continues*

**Recently interacted with actual live young children, and realized I needed to adjust a few approximate ages for accuracy**


End file.
